


Ms. Chernenko

by albert_al



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al
Summary: "In this world, you never know who’s watching you. So you must be careful and guard your face”





	Ms. Chernenko

It was quiet in every corner of the room and in every sense of the word.   
Not one of the 20 or so fifth graders in the room dared to move an inch, as the bright red sensor swept over them as well as every desk and chair. When the scan was completed the sensor rescinded, and the class continued as normal. 

This was life.  
Ms. Chernenko stood at the front of the room, remembering a time when things were different. Yes, things were different once, and she had distinct memories of her own school, there had been no large cameras that followed you everytime you moved, and there were definitely not sensors.   
   The camera that sat above her head made her very nervous, so she made an effort to avert her eyes and to seem composed and indifferent, all with a warm smile. She witnessed how her each generation of students seemed to become more and more at ease with the cameras as the years went on, and how much they were used to the sensors.   
   Perhaps, she was simply a relic of a different era, that’s what she thought to herself as she scanned the faces of her students. Each and every one of them seemed content, a bit rambunctious but not any more than before. Each and every one of them betrayed no contempt, all were at leisure. This is something any other teacher in her place, would take comfort in and she did on some level and she did so outwardly. But secretly it scared her, to think of a generation completely compliant with the intense regulations and watching. These content faces were all she saw throughout the room until she reached the last desk on the last row.

  
On this face, this little girl, she saw another emotion.   
In this young girl of ten, she saw a look of shock and distress upon her face. The girl stared down at her desk, her short blond hair fell into her eyes and a bow was fastened to the side of her head. It took her less than a few seconds, to piece together who this girl was.   
It was Erika Vogel, the new girl, this explained to her why it took her longer to recognize her since she hadn’t been here long. No one quite knew where she came from, but it was probable that she came from one of the disputed territories. That’s where many of the new refugees came from.   
There was something else that Ms. Chernenko saw in her, the more she looked the more she saw it, it was more than fear or shock. In her face, as crazy as it sounds, Ms.Chernenko saw a look of raw contempt, and in that she saw the seeds of rebellion. A spark in her eyes, that was not diminished and not hidden. They weren’t aggressive, they were meek and faint but they were there, like a match ready to be lit.   
That was dangerous, if not contained it was deadly, for if a novice like herself could pick up on it, who’s to say they haven’t already? Surely they would keep a close watch on this child, they would search for any breath of unorthodoxy or rebellion upon her sweet face and someday they would find it and then?

  
Then…   
Ms. Chernenko preferred not to think about it, what it was, she only wanted to think of a way to prevent it.   
Class continued for half an hour until it was interrupted by the lunch bell. The children sprang out of their seats and filed out of the classroom.   
As usual, Erika was the last in line she stood up shaking like a leaf and walked towards the door.   
Ms. Chernenko took this as her chance, she put a comforting hand on her shoulder, Erika jumped in surprise, but she relaxed when she realized who it was.   
“Everyone’s first scan is scary…” Ms. Chernenko said in an attempt to soothe, “you’ll get used to it after a while”.   
“I know…” she said, her shoulders slumped,  her expression did not change.   
“Let me tell you something about my first scan,” said Ms. Chernenko, then she motioned for Erika to move closer and whispered the warning, calmly in her ear.   
   Erika stumbled back, she did not speak but she nodded and quickly removed herself from the classroom, without another word.   
   Ms. Chernenko sighed, she raised her head and stared at the camera that poised, just above her head like always, wondering to herself about the way things were and the way they are now.   
_“In this world, you never know who’s watching you. So you must be careful and guard your face”_   



End file.
